


Hidden Sith's

by DoppyRex



Series: Fallen Saviours [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banite Sith, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Qui-Gon Jinn, Dark Siri Tachi, F/M, Fix-It, I mean this is not going the way i thought it was, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Kinda crack?, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, New Sith Line, Sith Bloodlines, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Order, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Sith Siri Tachi, Time Travel, Vengite Sith, Yoda is a Troll, jedi order, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi fell after losing everything and everyone he loved he fell and crashed hard straight after the fight With Anakin/Vader he learned as much as he could in that time whilst still watching over Luke, His possessive behaviour not allowing him to lose the last of the family he had and so when he comes across a strange force artefact that could in fact allow him to save his family he tries to make it and throws himself at it fully.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi
Series: Fallen Saviours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan’s perspectives are going to come later in flashbacks so he is currently hiding as a Time travelling Jedi Knight rather than a current Sith Lord, and this will all get explained later. It's currently only Obi-Wan who is a Sith and Qui-Gon can’t sense him because their training bond snapped.

Yoda was just setting down for an afternoon tea after the absolute havoc of council meetings and mess that his Grandpadawan and Great GrandPadawan had caused upon their return to the temple from another 8 months stay on constant missions away. He had just finished in the kitchen and was walking back towards his small table and sofa in his living room when the force decided that no the Jedi High Council had not had enough headaches this week, and Yes Sidious and Plagueis were messing everything up about the plan the force had for balance. The Force disappeared fully and the sudden disturbance caused a full out flinch from every force sensitive in the galaxy at minimal and then ended up causing most to freeze and fall over as one of their senses shut down almost immediately.

Yoda paused, and barely noticed as the teacup he was holding smashed on the ground, Yoda stumbled backwards before leaning heavily on his walking stick and then the force picked back up again.

_ Peace is a lie, there is only passion _

It was whispered so softly but with such power behind the words that Yoda staggered, he had heard it once before from his Master when he was talking about The Sith, he recognised their code almost immediately and it filled him with some sort of dread. Sidious also heard the whisper after almost falling over in his office in the senate, the dark side was being surprisingly quiet with its Code being whispered by the force as a whole apart from the small part that was telling him to fear whatever had caused this and whispered for caution, but he was Darth Sidious finalist of the Grand Plan with everything almost in place to kill his master and usurp his place, he was not going to be stopped by some premonitions in the force, the force must obey him for he is a Lord of the Sith and powerful beyond the pitiful Jedi’s understanding. 

_ Through Passion, I gain Strength _

This line caused a spike in the force in the temple on Coruscant, Master Jinn watched as his padawan who had frozen when the Sith code had started to be repeated (For it could be nothing else). At the second line, his entire force signature spiked before the Bond in Qui-Gon’s head Snapped and then Obi-Wan would have dropped straight down to the floor completely unconscious, had Qui-Gon not managed to catch him. Completely ignoring the current oddity in the force Qui-Gon sprinted from the room, his head hammering in pain as he tried not to panic too much at whatever had just happened to his padawan when they were barely managing to get back onto sociable terms with each other.

_ Through Strength, I gain Power _

Again the force seemed to almost gather around the Temple before fading back into the background. Mace Windu, was having one hell of a time trying to avoid looking at anything whilst making his way towards the halls of healing because of the number of shatterpoints appearing out of thin air with each new line of the Sith code. He had thought it would be impossible for this to happen, (Yoda would probably whack him for that thought but he had more concerning matters at the current time), he took a quick glance up just to make sure he wasn’t going to run into any walls and the moment he saw another sentient the number of shatterpoints surrounding them caused blood to trickle out of his nose and for his entire body system to shut down as he fell to his knees unaware of what was happening apart from a ringing pain in his ears.

_ Through Power, I gain Victory _

The force filled with a strange sort of satisfaction at that line of the Sith code, and then it pressed a feeling outwards that almost seemed to promise an absolute victory for whoever was powerful enough to follow the code. Darth Plagueis was sitting in his offices and trying to figure out what message the force was trying to send to the galaxy with a repetition of the Sith code, and what could possibly be changing, so much so that the Dark side was whispering Caution and Patience to him, he would have to discuss this with his apprentice at the next possible opportunity and maybe he could finally talk to him about the divergence he had accidentally created with his midi-chlorian manipulations.

_ Through Victory, My Chains are broken _

On the Desert world of Tatooine a woman who had known the tales of the desert and slaves as well as she knew her own body and soul had heard the whispers on the wind coming from the sandstorm and instinctively understood what to do, she moved her hands almost silently, feeling the pulse within her where it originated from and watched as the guard watching over the slave pens grabbed at his neck before finally slumping down as it broke and left him dead, the woman carefully moved her hand only a slight amount whilst listening more and more to the whispers of the storm and she could almost feel the realisation as she watched the slaves surprised looks at the lack of hum from their tracking chips before they slowly started towards the doors of their cages.

_ The Force shall set me free _

Across the multitude that was the force as the repetition slowly ended the feeling of change spread quick and fast as those that had the minimal of force sensitivity instinctively drew upon the lines of the code and followed the forces will as slave rebellions broke out across the many outer rim worlds, many were successful and in total, they freed millions of slaves from the slave pits as Masters and Guards alike were slaughtered in reckless abandon. On the world of Tatooine the Woman stepped outside of the stronghold for the first time in years followed by heavily armed former slaves, who were slowly pillaging their way through the castle, in front of her the deserts of Tatooine lay open with smoke appearing on the horizon, The woman marched forward towards where she could feel others in the struggle they had been fighting not moments before. She was Shmi Skywalker - One Who walked across the Sky and she was following Ar-Amu’s call.

* * *

Yoda Stood up from his leaning and quickly turned around back towards his door leaving the shattered teacup on his floor. His strength had instantly reconnected when the Lines of the Code had finished and he had a feeling that he had a great many more council meetings to get through in the night than he had before. Just as Yoda was about to turn towards the High Council Chambers he felt a sharp spike of panic directed at him from the halls of Healing, sighing he turned towards the halls and began walking muttering to himself along the way, “Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn Involved they would be of course, if it is coincidence forced damned I will be” 

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was absolutely panicking even if he was trying his best to maintain a calm facade for the benefit of the healers who frankly looked in worse shape than he did. First of his padawan had barely gotten speaking to him about his issues again and they were about to get back on friendly terms when the Force itself decided that no it wasn’t quite done with the Master-Padawan Pair yet but they still had a job to do and the force didn’t quite care in what state they were in. He was trying to mostly ignore the fact that his padawans force signature had reacted to each line of the code with changes, sometimes small sometimes big until it appeared to be tightly controlled and fully withheld from the surrounding environment. 

The fact that his padawan had collapsed might have been not anything to worry about if it wasn’t just after the fact that the force had apparently decided to dive straight into the deep end wiping its background interference from existence and then deciding to repeat the karking code of the Sith to every damn force sensitive in the galaxy, and then to the top of on his problems apparently Mace had been dragged into the halls with a load of damn problems, namely one the blood spilling out of his nose and the fact that he had been unresponsive for a long time whilst kneeling on the floor. This was only made worse as the peaceful and calm attitude of the temple was currently completely destroyed as Creche Masters attempted to control crechlings and Initiates into repetitions of the Jedi code to find some sort of balance and peace in the aftermath of the Force’s Dive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Yoda, Investigates what damage the force disturbance has done.

Yoda entered the healing halls at a slower pace following his GrandPadawan’s panicked force signature towards a room at the back of the halls. Opening the door to the room, he could see Padawan Kenobi, lying on a bed surrounded by medical equipment with Qui-Gon sitting in a chair looking down at his padawan. Qui-Gon looked up quickly startled by the appearance of the Grandmaster of the order. “Master Yoda,” Qui-Gon bowed his head in acknowledgement trying to quickly stand out of the chair he was sitting in.

“Feel you from halfway across the temple I could, need to shield better you do.” Yoda, said as he waved his glimmer stick at him to remain sitting where he was. “But for another time that is, how is your Padawan?”

Qui-Gon leaned back in the chair glancing quickly over at his Padawan, “I … I don’t know, Master,” He said, pain clearly audible in his voice, “The healers are very confused about what has happened to him, and they are further worried by it coinciding with the force and whatever happened.” 

“Hm yes, troubling this is,” Yoda agreed slowly nodding, Yoda walked forwards and jumped into a chair on the other side of the bed, “Concerned I am, concerned we all should be, feel I do that important this matter is. Tried accessing your bond, have you?”

“No, Master I haven't none of the healers could get through his shields, I didn’t think to try,” Qui-Gon replied whilst laying his hand down on top of Obi-Wan’s forehead, and slowly prodding his way along the bond between his and Obi-Wan’s mind towards his tightly controlled signature that had just been a background murmur for him most of the time. Just as he made contact with the outer walls of Obi-Wan’s shields and was about to slip under following the bond line, Obi-Wan’s shields dropped in one moment, lashing out quick and fast with deadly intent towards the bond line, almost as if they had been triggered by Qui-Gon’s prodding, and it ripped the bond out of Obi-Wan’s mind before quickly trying to patch up the holes it had presented in his shields. Qui-Gon stumbled back and fell off the chair clutching his forehead and staring at his padawan. “Master, the bond is gone, fully.” He informed Master Yoda, unable to keep the panic from his voice. 

Yoda was about to reply, whether to comfort Qui-Gon or scold him he would never know when Obi-wan’s presence disappeared entirely from the force causing the Master to move his gaze from Qui-Gon on the floor to Obi-Wan in the bed quickly as he had almost thought that the Young man had died from the aggressive actions the force was used to protect him. After searching the force for a while Yoda felt Obi-Wan’s signature but instead of being contained to his body, it had spread all over the temple disappearing mostly into the background apart from a small part of it which had gathered around someone in the Master-Padawan Section of the temple. “Unexpected this all was, very Unexpected, Investigate this matter I will,” Yoda spoke whilst trying to determine who Obi-Wan’s signature was gathering around whilst the force was trying to protect their identity, “Wait you will, all we can do is be ready for when he wakes.” 

“Wait?, You want me to wait whilst for no explainable reason my Padawan is unconscious with no explainable reason?” Qui-Gon gathered himself and sat back into his chair trying desperately to not show how badly this was all affecting him to Master Yoda.

“Join me you could, or wait here for your padawan you could, but rest you will need, Padawan Mine,” Yoda replied as he hopped out the chair and started to walk towards the door content to leave the force to its mysteries with Obi-Wan Kenobi for now. Just as Yoda opened the door into the hall a healer was walking past in what appeared to be a hurry stopping when they noticed the Grandmaster. 

“Master Yoda, thank the force, Master Windu needs you in Room 3 he has only recently regained consciousness and says he has matters of importance relating to whatever the force did earlier.” The healer explained whilst trying to stop herself from slipping to the floor from the dignified half run she had been making.

“Take me, there you will,” He instructed the healer whilst using a force augmented jump to land on their shoulder, “Rest, Qui-Gon, Take time this will, retrieve you later I shall.” He declared before tapping his glimmer stick on the healer's shoulders indicating that they should take him to Master Windu.

* * *

Master Mace Windu was having a bad day after finally waking up from the situation he had been put in by the appearance of new shatterpoints, and god wasn’t that a problem it shouldn’t be possible Shatterpoints didn’t just appear like that they slowly developed over time because although there were infinite possibilities only some were more likely than others and so were easier to see. He really only got knocked out from shatterpoints when he went looking for them but he hadn’t even been using the force he had just been moving around when suddenly he couldn’t look anywhere because of the number of shatterpoints that had appeared.

After waking up he had sent one of the healers to go and retrieve Master Yoda, he had a feeling that if anyone knew anything about what was happening it would be him and his head was still hurting too much to deal with a council meeting about any of the problems that the force had caused with its meddling and god wouldn’t that be a problem there was a reason the council kept the knowledge of the sith locked up because it was considered too dangerous for it to be safely studied by anyone other than the highest members of the order without corrupting them. 

A sound dragged him out of his thoughts as the Door opened and Master Yoda hopped off of the Healers' shoulder down to the floor, Nodding to the healer and thanking her for the lift the Old master walked towards the chair at the side of the medical bed, before leaping up to sit in it. “Master Windu, see me you wanted too.” 

“Yes, Master Yoda, I am disturbed by the effect the Force seems to have had on my Sight, following the end of the disturbance new shatterpoints appeared practically everywhere in the temple, I only made it halfway hear before encountering too many of them and passing out, I was wondering if you had any clue as to if there was anything other than the disturbance,” He explained, whilst trying to avert his gaze from Master Yoda as to not look at the knot he could see the edges of in his periphery. Just before Master Yoda opened his mouth, Mace’s mind cleared just enough to suddenly realise that maybe it wasn’t the smartest question to ask when he had a feeling that at the centre of this mess was going to be the temple’s pair of resident problem makers for the council.

“Padawan Kenobi has problems relating to the disturbance, and his bond with his Master has severed.” Master Yoda stated whilst bringing one of his clawed hands up to rest his chin on taping his mouth. Mace sighed he knew it had to have something to do with their trouble makers. 

“I don’t suppose we know what is happening to him do we?” Mace Swore the force actually was sentient and had a sense of humour about it, and it was forever using it to be cryptic and mystical exactly like Yoda in his old age.

“Know?, No, but guess, Yes, believe I do that, Padawan Kenobi, is being influenced by the Force’s Will.” Master Yoda suggested before settling into a meditation pose on the chair, “But first meditate on matters I must, assemble the Council we should quickly, Important Padawan Kenobi is somehow.” 

Mace Sighed he was condemned wasn’t he to forever be surrounded by pesky younglings, and cryptic beings, he was slightly worried about how Qui-Gon was handling his padawan problems as he knew they had only got his and his padawans relationship to a stable state, despite the excessive amounts of times Obi-Wan Kenobi had left the order, it only proved how much Qui-Gon cared about his padawan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter We get Obi-Wan and I think Shmi, We might end up With Mandalorian Shmi as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi Starts on her Journey, Obi-Wan makes move's before submitting to the force's will, and the Council discusses what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation In End Notes Corresponding to Numbers.

Shmi Skywalker, looked out across the liberated town of Mos Espa, and hiking up the scarce belongings that she had followed the pull that had not led her wrong yet, into the desert towards the Wastes, where she could barely see a town on the horizon, she looked down at her belly and gave the life force within her a little mental poke, it responded back with one. Her son (and oh she was sure it was going to be a son because the same voice that had whispered to her when she had broken her chains had whispered that to her in the night before, who she was naming Anakin because of the winds as well,) seemed to be so bright and happy inside of her and was almost definitely special, she would not only teach him her ways as a slave but also the code that was whispered to her on the wind, for she and him were Skywalkers - the one who walked the sky - and they would travel following the path of their ancestors as they journeyed about helping and being compassionate to others. 

Whilst, walking she remembered how some of the other slaves she had been working with had flinched away from her and her steely grey eyes, but it had instead drawn another woman closer to her, dressed in simple robes with a belt and a cylindrical object hanging off of it, Shmi had heard the tales of course about Jedi Knights, who travelled across the galaxy helping and serving the people fixing injustices as they went, she just never imagined that she would meet one. The woman had watched her from a distance at first and Shmi could have sworn at one point she heard her mutter “Unusual, Most Unusual,” She hadn’t introduced herself beyond Fay, and Shmi hadn’t asked for a surname but as the Slaves liberated themselves in a revolt she had been beside Shmi the entire way her blade sheathed, as she disarmed enemies and through them away from the revolting slave’s using the force. Shmi had sworn then and there on the field, in the language that she had heard only once, from an armoured warrior who had moved through the palace swiftly and with deadly accuracy and that had been taught by the wind, to follow her code  _ Ni'dinuir, tor, mav'dom, Ara'nov, Allit, shekemir ibic bal te woor is a cabur par its gaanla _ (1)

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was having a weird day, the force had led him halfway across the galaxy to find the world of Dromund Kaas, he had been led to an artefact that when he had picked up had asked him, what he would have done to have a second chance for his loved ones, he had said anything and so here he was stuck in his own mind, unable to wake up because the force was carefully crafting a plan, it had struck a deal with him, in return for his loved ones, he was to balance the force, whether through the eradication of both orders, Which Obi-Wan frankly was not going to do now that he was a Sith and from the feeling of it was going to have to disguise himself as a Jedi again, or whether he was going to reform both orders to coexist peacefully, Which he was more inclined to do, he hadn’t been called The Negotiator for anything.

He had awakened trapped inside of his mental space, which was for some reason still his quarters in the temple, he had never moved out of the room because when it had been him and Qui-Gon, he hadn’t been knighted before he had taken on Anakin, and then when he Knighted Anakin they were in the middle of the war, and they hadn’t had time to rearrange the rooms when Ahsoka had joined them normally you could find at least one of them sleeping on the couch or Anakin away at Padme’s, god for whatever reason that boy thought he was being discreet Obi-Wan didn’t know, they hadn’t needed to move to a bigger room and it became the only home he had ever known even his ship for after the war when he had been travelling around avoiding the empire and looking for artefacts had never been that much of a home. The first thing he had done was watch as the bond he had with Qui-Gon had snapped quick and fast, he could feel Master Yoda probing at the shields that the force was surrounding his mind with, he propped up his own shields and then Immediately hid his signature into the background of the force whilst stretching out throughout the temple looking impatiently for her, and oh god it had been so long since he had seen her she had died in the war because he knew she would be susceptible to his alterings, she had fallen last time before she had died, because of the threat to his life and god if she hadn’t looked stunning whilst doing it. 

Just carefully sliding under her shields was easy enough, she hadn’t created a proper mental landscape at this point and so her mind was just a wonderfully empty space full of interconnected points pulsating signals back and forth. He moved carefully and slowly forwards avoiding coming into contact with her unless he had too as to not alert her of his tampering, and there on the edge of space was that small little line that was not connected, just hanging off waiting for someone to connect, right next to it sat a conduit that shot out of the mental headscape and if Obi-Wan peered along with it he could see the fully constructed mental headscape of Master Adi Gallia at the other end. Obi-Wan carefully took hold of the open connection and dragged it slowly back towards his body across the temple fitting it into place around where one of his frayed bonds had been, as it connected the hum it sent through his mind, brought the first genuine bit of happiness he had experienced since he struck the deal.

Siri was still alive and hopefully this time he would keep her alive long enough to bring her into his way of seeing things, he did need an apprentice if he was to start reforming his order, and what better place to start than his soulmate. Carefully whilst still heavily shielding his signature and the work he was doing from his Master and any other Jedi who might be examining him or Siri at the time he shielded the new connection and created an absent compulsion that would pull Siri’s thoughts about him to her quicker than last time, he didn’t want to have to wait 2 years again he planned to be already through most of his problems by then and he needed to have her on his side if he wanted to keep to the deal that the force had given him. Finishing his work he settled back into the coma-like state the force had put him in making sure to keep his signature in the background as to make it appear as if the force itself had made the change and not him.

* * *

In the High Council Chambers, the Masters had mostly assembled and were in the midst of the discussion, about what to do with the disturbance from the force, when the door’s opened and Master Windu entered, being led by Master Yoda.

“Problems, this disturbance has caused many problems, has it not?” Master Yoda asked as he took his seat, having caught the tail end of the discussion. “Padawan Kenobi has been affected by what occurred, and Master Windu has discovered more shatterpoints without looking, see who they are brought about by he cannot.” 

“Then that just adds to the mystery of this problem, why would the force welcome the sith? When their balance has been in the force for so long,” questioned Master Poof, “And we are just now getting reports that all over the Outer-Rim, of revolts led by force-sensitive individuals.” 

“Troubling this news is, I agree but wait we must, for answers,” Yoda said.

“Surely there must be something we can do and some information we have for now, Master Windu, have the shatterpoints had a pattern to them? Or did they just appear everywhere?” Questioned Master Plo.

“The shatterpoints seem to be concentrated around the temple and Members of the order but other than that there seems to be a general spread of them, but I suggest that we send out the Shadows, to keep an eye on any new rising Darksiders.” Master Windu suggested. 

“Send the shadows, we will reconvene when Padawan Kenobi is awake we will.” Declared Master Yoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandoa:  
> (1) Compassion, Justice, Freedom, Self-Defence, family, Follow this and the wind will be a guardian for its chosen (this is done as best as I can because there appears to be a problem of not being translations for some of this.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up precedes to stun the High Council to silence, and Siri Indulges in a little secrecy.

Siri was worried, she could tell that she wasn’t the only one, but she certainly hid it better than Bant, Garen and Reeft, she could barely tell that Quinlan was but that was only because he kept going to Joke with someone who wasn’t there it had been two weeks now since Obi-Wan had fallen into a Coma, and the healers and High Council were still unsure if he would ever wake up or what it had to do with the disturbance in the force, the problem was that there was no safe way for the healers to maintain a check on him because his force signature was practically non-existent, and as far as she knew only Yoda, had been able to detect it and even then it had only been some of the time. 

She had been on two missions since Obi-Wan had fallen into the coma, just as She and Master Adi had been settling back into their rooms from another mission, a startled voice passed through her head, _Siri?_ , It sounded so much like Obi-Wan in her head that she was completely startled for a moment. 

_Obi-Wan?_ She replied as soon as her brain had decided to not pay attention to the confusion of suddenly being able to feel and speak to Obi-Wan in her head and the flush of pleasure the thought brought her. Siri failed to notice her Master’s confusion and surprise that was on the other side of their bond, as she took notice of the confusion and chaos of feelings colouring Siri’s headspace. 

_Siri, oh thank god._ The worry and relief lacing his internal voice, soothed her and managed to squash down on the conflicting mess of her mind whilst she couldn't quite quell the flash of pleasure that Obi-Wan had been worried about her and that he felt relief that she was fine, followed by a flash of sympathetic concern about how Obi-Wan’s first instinct was to check that she was okay before anyone could check about him.

“Is something wrong, Padawan?” Master Adi asked her, whilst finishing off preparing the cup of tea and sitting down across from her.

“No, Not really Master I just believe Obi-Wan to be awake,” Siri commented whilst idly trying to figure out if she truly had a bond with Obi-Wan, and whether or not he would want to keep it and then trying to release the pain that the thought of him not wanting to be connected to her brought.

Adi leaned forwards before setting her hands in her lap, “Are you sure? I would have thought that the rest of us would …” she trailed off as the force spiked around the Halls of healing before settling again, “know.” 

Siri jolted by the thought that only then had the force spiked and not when Obi-Wan had first awakened and contacted her that maybe it was a proper bond and despite knowing that Master Adi probably wouldn’t do anything to her she wanted to keep the fact that she had a bond with his secret. “I suppose that it’s just because I'm his friend and must have been unintentionally focusing on him, Master,” Siri replied, whilst being sure that none of her other creche mates had noticed until the spike after focusing a little bit on the small leads that connected her to them.

“I suppose it must,” Adi replied

* * *

Qui-Gon was rushing, he could feel his padawan Again, dragging himself into clothes and into a decent state, he was hurrying down towards the Halls of Healing, he burst into the end room. On the bed Obi-Wan was sitting up staring at the door with an unreadable emotion on his face, but muttered out in the most pained and saddened voice, Qui-Gon thought he had ever heard his padawan use, “Master,” looking as if he was about to break down into sobs right then and there he launched himself into Qui-Gon’s arms. 

Qui-Gon just held his Padawan as he sobbed into his arms, muttering reassurances and calming mumblings until his Padawan stopped sobbing, before questioning him, “Padawan, we were all so worried about you, what happened?” 

“I don’t think I can give that an answer until I see the Council, they need to be informed about this,” His padawan replied while still clinging to him, “And this might be a weird question but how old am I?”

“Your 15 Padawan, and alright as soon as you're clear we’ll go see the Council,” Qui-Gon promised. 

“Thank you, Master, Thank you, so much,” Obi-Wan mumbled, “Now can you get the healer so I can escape here quickly.”

“Of course, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said and opened the door calling for a healer.

* * *

Mace was almost begging for whatever to be going on outside the council doors from the sound of shouting and banging as someone made their way along the corridors would actually be a problem that was easily dealt with or a solution to some problem they currently had running and not a bigger problem, he was also desperately hoping that if it had anything to do with the spike in the force that came from the halls of healing it was Padawan Kenobi waking up and not some other problem to do with the boy. 

The council doors slammed open and a young Knight was trying to stop what looked to be a determined Padawan Kenobi, followed by a concerned looking Master Jinn, “Please the council is in session you just need to wait for a secon…,” the Knight noticed the doors open, “Sorry Master’s I tried to stop him but I couldn’t.” 

Yoda raised his claw and waved off the Knight’s apology whilst staring quite strongly at the Padawan, “Fine, it is, Speak to us Obi-Wan wished to.” 

Mace resisted the urge to facepalm at the look on the Knights face as he quickly filed out and closed the door, he barely took enough notice of Qui-Gon to realise that the Master hadn’t done anything to stop his Padawan From standing next to him in space for someone of equal rank rather than back where a padawan would be. Looking around the council chambers and noting that everyone seemed to be content to sit and observe Padawan Kenobi as they had all heard about his case and its relation to the disruption in the force, so he decided to take the initiative and ask the question that was no doubt ringing around in the force somewhere along with a small hint of what he could have sworn was laughter, “Padawan Kenobi, you wished to meet with us?”

Whatever Mace was expecting from the Padawan it hadn’t been the laughter that was hoarse and rough that flowed from his throat before he smiled grimly as he sat down in a meditative pose. Mace couldn’t then help being even more confused by what followed. 

  
Obi-Wan smiled grimly as he set himself down, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been Padawan Kenobi, Master Windu I have had so many names and so many titles since then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Initiate Kenobi, Padawan Kenobi, Sith Killer, Knight Kenobi, Master of the Chosen One, Master Kenobi, The Negotiator, Councillor Kenobi, Grand Master of Padawan Tano, High Jedi General of the 3rd Systems Army GAR, Member of the Higher Council, Killer of Darth Vader, Ben Kenobi, Wizard, Old Man, Protector Of Luke Skywalker and Ben Nassade.” _Darth Venge_ and he could have sworn he saw something in Master Yoda’s gaze as he silently added the last one. “So many of those titles I don’t deserve and so many of those names I cast away, what do any of them even mean anymore, but yes Master Windu I am here because I requested to speak to the Council.” Obi-Wan didn’t know what he was expecting to his answer, but it certainly wasn’t what happened, what happened was just absolute horror from his master followed by concern that he might be delusional, followed by the complete and utter silence from the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that I have stolen the Ben Nassade from The Desert Storm, but as we will learn he went from being Ben Kenobi Protecting Luke Skywalker, to being Ben Nassade as he failed in that deed and then he fell to become Darth Venge before encountering the artefact and making the deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Yoda routes the council and starts devious plots, Obi-Wan is planning, he has a list of things to do and protect.

Mace was happy to say that this was probably the first time he had ever heard the council stunned silent, which he concluded now was a fine thing because he was also stunned silent, the answer he had been given had definitely multiplied their problem, he was at first half concerned that Padawan Kenobi had hit his head when falling down badly enough that he was completely delusional when Padawan Kenobi didn’t even falter in his decision despite the feelings that must have been broadcasting very strongly against his shields, Mace doubted himself for a bit, it was true that now he could carefully examine it Padawan Kenobi’s force signature had changed in the time since he had last examined it felt older now definitely and well-controlled, but just as Mace was about to conduct a more in-depth examination it vanished, almost entirely if Mace focused just enough he could still see the small pinprick of it that stuck to Kenobi’s Physical form.

Master Yoda was the first to speak up, having not had the same reactions as the others, instead only a knowing look, which Mace had a feeling was going to annoy him later because he was completely confused as to what was going on but apparently Yoda knew. “So, sure are you that none of these titles you deserve, yet before me, I only see an exceptional Padawan, who appears to be ready for Knighting,” and there goes Mace’s last bit of sanity as well as the rest of the councils apparently, who all just blanched forwards at the thought of a 15-Year-old Knight, “But the title does not matter only your purpose, and you have a purpose here yes?”

Padawan Kenobi Laughed, and it was the first proper emotion Mace had seen on his face since he had entered the room his earlier laugh seemingly almost a face in appearance, “The force, wanted me to complete a task, and offered me a reward in return, I would have said no but,” Obi-Wan shrugged at this moment remembering the pure relief he had conjured from the thought about getting to see his family again, “I probably wouldn’t be emotionally or mentally stable enough to complete my side of the deal.” 

Just as Mace was about to ask what exactly the deal entertained, he suddenly remembered some of those titles that the Padawan had laughed humorlessly at, “Padawan Kenobi, what did you mean by Sith Killer and Master of the chosen one,” Mace tried to deliver it in a neutral tone but ended up glaring at the padawan, for his doubts had once again returned, the padawan simply turned to look up at him returning the glare without so much as blinking. 

“Exactly what they suggest Master Windu, being the first person to kill a sith in a thousand years and a Banite at that,” and wasn’t that interesting with the way Banite was almost spat out as if it was a personal insult, something was going on their and Mace was damned if he wasn’t going to find out what, “and considering the discovery of the vergence on that mission, if it wasn’t just the start of all our problems I don’t know what was. On the mission to oversee the Negotiations between Naboo and the Trade Federation to deal with the Trade Federation Blockade around the planet, we were intercepted whilst fleeing the planet and forced to land down on Tatooine, where Master Jinn, Handmaiden Naberrie and Jar-Jar Binks all met one small insignificant Slave child in the grand scheme of things thus far, and being the child that Shmi had taught Anakin to be he offered to help my master by winning the Boonta Eve Classic, to pay for our damaged hyperdrive, after doing a midi-chlorian test on the boy, which I still disagree with the ethical side of it, it was revealed that he had a Midichlorian count of over 20,000.” The murmurs that went around the room were very telling and Obi-wan just shrugged, “He won the race, got the hyperdrive for the ship was freed but left his mother in slavery, on the way back to the ship Master was attacked by an assassin going by the name Darth Maul,” The way Maul was said almost bordered on hate from the sound of it and that worried Mace, “Master managed to escape the assassin and we came back here, Anakin was almost taken as Master’s Padawan Learner but you forbid him before we all went back to Naboo, along with the Queens staff, where upon arrival we Encountered Darth Maul again, Leaving Anakin in a Nabooian Starship where he then entered the space battle and destroyed the federation ship at the age of nine, Qui-Gon and I engaged the Assasin in a duel, we got separated and Qui-Gon was stabbed through the side, leaving me alone against a Sith Apprentice, I proceeded to Cut Darth Maul In half before rushing to Qui-Gon’s side and following his promise I took Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan the day after My Knighting, which was for defeating a Sith in combat.” The Force had become so clouded over the Padawan’s Retelling that several members of the council had to band together to pull some calm back into the room and allow for several seconds of thought.

Mace was about to speak yet again when Yoda leaned forward took a long look at the Padawan, opened his mouth and spoke, “Mmm telling the truth you are, and Right you are a Master you would have been made for defeating a Sith Lord in combat in old times, But the Position of Knight see fit I would bestow upon you, So ask this council I do to follow my Wisdom,” And that Froze Mace, it was the first time he had ever seen Yoda make a request directly of the council rather than lead and the shatter point that was forming around this decision was so large that he had to clutch at his head with one of his hands. 

The Force Whispered  _ Yes, Change, Change this will bring, a little child of mine, A deal to uphold you have.  _ Almost as if spurred on by the currents of the force itself votes for yes followed one after the other all the way up until it was only Mace left sitting their head clutched in a hand, the weight of the decision before him manifesting in his mind, Mace raised his head flinching, casting his approval of the request of the GrandMaster Mace felt the Shatterpoint set and click into place, and he felt the as the force changed, the decision that had been made could never be undone and the great unknown of the future stretched out ahead.

* * *

After Master Windu, (Not Mace he wasn’t friends here.), gave his approval Obi-wan bent down to one knee in front of Yoda. the smirk that Yoda gave him meant the troll was probably well aware of Obi-Wan’s true purpose and he had a feeling that he was going to get meddled with in the future, that revelation stopped him for a second as he short-circuited at the fact that meant Yoda, probably knew what he had planned for Siri, though contrary to what Yoda probably thought he wouldn’t seduce her to the Darkside, he would make her see that it wasn’t all awful before giving her a choice because he really hoped that she wouldn’t kill him before he got around to explaining himself. Even as Yoda moved towards him and Qui-Gon held his braid out so that it could be cut through, he was thinking he had so many things to plan, finding and keeping Anakin safe, because now he had told the Council about him and that wasn't necessarily good, from both the Banites and the Jedi, he didn’t doubt that many masters would dive for a chance to have Anakin if it wasn’t obvious that he already had a Master, and he couldn’t risk his Grandmaster getting his hands on him. 

He was brought back to paying attention to the room by a voice whispering against his shields,  _ Here and Now _ , he blinked once refocused his eyes and looked up at Master Yoda as he ignited his sabre, “We are all Jedi,” and the Small smile on Master Yoda’s face definitely meant he knew, “The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. Padawan Kenobi, brought before us today to be Knighted Have You?”

“I have Master, My trials have been long and Hard and I have learned much from them,” Obi-Wan replied carefully to keep his voice straightly Neutral, and not so much as a flinch in his posture, he wanted to give nothing away he could already see some of the Masters studying him.

“Then by the right of the Council, by the will of the force, I dub thee Jedi Knight,” Obi-Wan noticed the surprise filter through the council’s expression as he was not pronounced a Knight of the Republic. With the final word Master Yoda cut off the braid and Qui-Gon Caught it. As Obi-Wan rose from the floor he turned as Qui-Gon pressed the braid into his hand.

Shaking his head he opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Mac-(Not Mace that relationship still needed to be made) Master Windu, “Qui-Gon before Knight Kenobi their gets into his first argument in front of the council of which I foresee many, you might want to take that braid back, whatever happened to him you still didn’t manage to get rid of the undying loyalty he has to his mentors.” Qui-Gon looked stunned and opened his mouth to argue before darting his gaze down to Obi-Wan and closed it, accepting the Braid back with little fuss.

Obi-Wan sent a Quiet thank you over the remnants of their force bond. Slotting himself into an equal position with his Master, he bowed to the council, thanked them and turned on his heel leaving the council chambers quickly followed by Qui-Gon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siri hears about Obi-Wan's Knighting, Yoda Starts his scheming Properly and Obi-Wan has a Breakdown (Ig I mean this is why I need to edit this)

As soon as the door closed, Mace opened his mouth, “Well they were going to become a pair of trouble makers for the council anyway, it appears the force thinks it should just happen earlier than expected.'' The light-hearted humour dispelled some of the serious moods that had been in the chambers before. “Now we have to deal with the revelation that the Sith are not as dead as we once thought them to be, and I would like to question Knight Kenobi about who, the Banites are.”

“Question Knight Kenobi, you need not,” Master Yoda spoke his gaze quietly on the doors, “Banites, from the Line of Bane they are, My grandmaster was in the group that made a deal with him, Darth Bane thought to be the Last of the Sith, he agreed to work with the Republic, to defeat the rest of the Sith Order, thought it was that he died on Ruusan, a mistake we made in our Judgement their.” 

* * *

Obi-Wan was conflicted he wanted nothing more than to go and see Siri and his Childhood friends again but was worried that he would fall apart the minute he saw them if he didn’t have a chance to meditate first, and the worry of revealing himself without a chance to talk to at least Siri was pushing him towards meditating. Some of the conflicts must have been showing on his face because he suddenly realised Qui-Gon had put an arm around him and was leading him back towards his Quarters.

As Qui-Gon opened the door and led Obi-wan to the seat Qui-Gon turned to him, “Even without our bond Padawan Mine, I can still see your conflict I may not know, what has happened to you but I do know when you need rest and then me to meditate."

Obi-Wan could only laugh for a minute, of course, he had lost most of the muscle memory he used to have and so he could only imagine what his face looked like, before replying, "At this rate Master I'm going to end up meditating for a week Straight, the only problem is I have a feeling the council is going to be pulling me into sessions for a while until I can talk to Master Yoda."

“Padawan a week seems excessive, but since I am struggling to understand the situation you are in then I shall help you to settle back to normal however you need to,” Qui-Gon replied whilst moving to brew two cups of tea for them to drink.

“Master, at this rate I would be glad for any help, I’m still not entirely convinced this is real and the only thing keeping me mentally stable is a newly established Bond, that hasn’t yet had time to properly develop, and so is at risk of being destroyed if I cling to it too tightly, I’m currently waiting for 50 years of life experience and knowledge about my experience to catch up with me,” Obi-Wan replied whilst inspecting his lightsaber and dismantling it to reach the crystal inside before reconnecting it with his force Signature, and then slowly reassembling it to better fit into his preferred Saber type. 

Qui-Gon who had just noticed Obi-Wan remodelling his Saber and watched in wonder as the Crystal Slowly changed colour, blending to a deep Violet Colour, and coming out of his stupor from staring at the crystal changing colour, further solidifying his belief that his padawan was worthy to be a Knight despite his age, sputtering as his brain finally caught up with what his padawan had said he stuttered out, “50 Years, Padawan if what you're saying is true you are older than me in life experience, you must want to move out into your own apartment.” Qui-Gon did not get the reaction he was expecting from his padawan instead of relief a look of pure terror appeared upon his face, and Qui-Gon tried to hastily go back on what he said, “only if you want to of course.” and the look of pure relief that appeared on his face when he realised he wasn’t going to be forced out into his own apartment for the time being was so worrying that Qui-Gon feared that his Padawan actually needed to see a soul healer. 

* * *

Finishing up the council session, Yoda walked slowly towards his apartment considering what to do about the problem of Obi-Wan Kenobi, time travel was a problem in itself but this was time travel approved of by the force, and the deliberate lies by omission, that it appears only he picked up on, Yoda had theories and was almost adamant that with the disdain shown for those of the Line of Bane that he was correct about his belief, but if he was correct he was concerned about how the council would react with having the Sith just revealed to them, and then there was the reward offered to Obi-Wan by the force which Yoda was almost certain that he already knew about what it was if he had been a Loyal Jedi Master in another life.

Jedi Masters almost always faced the same trial in life, Yoda himself hadn’t faced the trial of attachment vs Love, since he had already been informed from a young age that he would live much longer than most of his friends and that it was extremely rare to find people of his species and so he had never thought about a family. He did, however, know about the challenges that others had faced, his own padawan had recently discovered his family ties to Serenno were closer than he originally thought and had been spending less and less time with the order and more and more time on Serenno. 

He had watched as at least once each Padawan, Knight or Master had suffered from Attachment and if the Force had specifically chosen a time to bring the (What Yoda was almost certain was a Sith Lord) pretending to be a Knight in Obi-Wan’s Body back from, then the only person who could almost be considered direct family now was almost definitely the reason for his stability and in that case he could make plans. He would never wish for something to happen to Master Gallia but if a reason could be invented for her to have to hand off some of her Padawan’s training to another Knight or Master it would probably earn Yoda some sway with the Sith Lord, maybe enough to get a credible mention of what task the force had set out before him so it could be incorporated into his plots, Yoda now that he didn’t have to worry about his GrandPadawan and Great-Grandpadawan he could worry about the fact that his Padawan was slowly drifting away from the order and almost becoming number 21 of the Lost Twenty who had left the order since the Ruusan Reformation. 

Yoda was also almost certain that Kenobi was trying to figure out how to approaching he hadn’t missed the hint of recognition in his gaze when he caught the knowing look on Yoda’s face in the council meeting, and so he was almost certainly trying to figure out what Yoda would be doing with the knowledge, Yoda was frankly surprised that he hadn’t been confronted as soon as he had entered his Quarters because he had no doubt that Kenobi, was on high alert and tracking all the Council members in case any of them had picked up on his Lies of Omission or fact that he had never released his shields properly instead keeping up the appearance of a battlefield. 

* * *

Siri knew that she probably wasn’t meant to have overheard Master Windu and Master Yoda talking, but since Obi-Wan had awakened not one of her friends had seen him and all she had managed to scrounge from rumours is that they had seen him rushed into a council meeting that had gone on for most of the night and well into the morning, but no one had ever seen him leave and so when she went looking for him following the tug in the force, that she had originally thought to be the link she was sheltering preciously from her master in her mind and instead seemed to be coming from the force itself, she overheard the conversation about whether Obi-Wan (and she deliberately did not think of the butterflies that stirred in her stomach) was at 15 truly ready to be a Knight (Oh force whatever happened to him must have been awful, if the tug that she was pretending didn’t exist to everyone but herself really was him then he must have been trying to put on a brave front for everyone outside like he always did with his self-sacrificing tendencies, she was happy that Obi-Wan was a padawan but she thought he could have done much better than Qui-Gon for a master some times, for him to have been promoted to a Knight because of it as it must have counted in exchange for his trials) or whether some of the older more Traditional members of the order would be highly offended by the promotion without a proper explanation, she could almost hear the laughter in Yoda’s voice as he had said that there was no changing their decision now and that the Path was set, (It wasn’t ever openly acknowledged but to anyone that was a friend of someone from Yoda’s lineage or of Yoda’s Lineage it was well known that Yoda was a massive troll and she could almost hear the plots turning in the Grandmaster’s Head). 

Thinking back on the conversation she realised that she needed to message Quinlan, Garen and Bant because they had all been sent away the in the week before on Missions, and had not yet heard that Obi-Wan was awake or about his recent Knighting they all would need to know so they could celebrate his Knighting Party and properly check him over for any lingering effects of whatever happened to him,  _ Oh and of course she couldn’t forget that Quinlan would need time to prepare something ridiculous for the Knighting Party and that Bant would of course try and prepare to deal with it as to avoid trouble with the Council. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right before this continues into Chapter 7, Both Rushed Plans and Forbidden Bonds are getting another Chapter each and then I'm going back through this and editing it because I think I lost the plot somewhere, but as soon as we get moving again on this in like 3 weeks we should only be 2 chapters away from some Bamf Sith Obi. and for the people here for SiriWan we have Cuddles coming soon, because what better way to start a relationship that is for all purposes currently one-sided than getting drunk.
> 
> Basically this story will continue once I finish checking for plot holes and don't abandon my other works

**Author's Note:**

> This One is going to get updated whenever I finish a chapter rather than on a schedule because honestly, I have way too many half complete chapters that I'm stuffing ideas into that need finishing properly


End file.
